


Alternate Universe

by altairattorney



Category: Journey (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Glitch world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are not one of us – you are so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shledzguohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shledzguohn/gifts).



> One of my most memorable journeys was with a japanese whitecloak who started with leading me into jumping headfirst into a rock. that sounds interesting from an ic point of view. but yeah, that player must have showed me a different glitch world for practically every level — besides the ones we were able to pretty much skip over entirely through that, o3o. the feeling was that of, though we were both whitecloaks, i had to put a lot more trust in my partner to guide me to wonder but also safety; it was like the stakes were raised in a way no war machine or frost-bitten scarf could compare. -- shledzguohn

You are not one of us.  
  
I first see it when you spread the full width of your cloak – you fly so high that the wall bends before you, and you call me into another world, beyond the barriers of our nature. I can barely believe I’ll make it; but you keep beckoning, and the sound of your voice brings me by your side, on the edge of a land that knows no boundaries and no shadows.  
  
My white robes freeze, useless. I only walk on thanks to you; the warmth of your glance is the one light that keeps me going, the only certain promise of a future for us to find. I merely let my life fall in your arms, and be led to the new wonders you will certainly show me here.  
  
My charmed eyes have never seen something like this – peaks where our fall never ends, mountains of frozen snow, glowing icy water and black creatures, all blending in a magical rite. This must be the other side of our life; a dimension simple souls cannot see, a twin pattern to the one that wisdom and experience paint on us with each cycle.  
  
We are both aware of our paths, but you have transcended our traces. You discovered there is more to that. You chose to share your knowledge with me; you gifted me with your hardships, with your trust. And this, above all, is what makes me love every shade of you.  
  
You are not one of us – you are so much more. I follow and learn, in silence; I fill my eyes with the beauty you show me, fire fingerprints digging in my memory.   
I will let myself slide in your wake, until our common fate comes to take us.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear companion,
> 
> I am possibly the most full-of-fail (quote) whitecloak you will ever find in this (and that) world. I met very few experienced Journeyers, and most of those lead me in the mountain level glitch world. I tried my best to portray the feeling you described in this little drabble.
> 
> May your Journeys be safe and your Christmas wonderful <3


End file.
